Seven Minutes
by Writeous
Summary: In Jack's opinion, Seven Minutes in Heaven was the worst game ever if you're stuck with your twin. For Jackson, however, it's a completely different story. Ice Mirror; Frostcest. Slash. Don't like, don't read, and all that jazz.


_**Because this site needs some more Frostcest, that's why.**_

**Warning: High T, low M for intensity and slight over-board-ness.**

* * *

Jackson tripped over his own feet as multiple pairs of hands shoved him into their school's residential broom closet. He whirled around as the heavy wood door clanged shut, the ominous click of a lock sounding with finality as a voice shouted from the other side of the door, "Seven minutes, starting... now!"

It only took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim light before the reality of the situation sunk in. Jackson turned, eyes wide, to face his almost-identical twin, who was leaning against a storage shelf with a scowl. His hands were stuffed in his hoodie pocket, and he glared daggers at the door as if he wanted nothing more to break it down and rearrange the faces of everyone on the other side.

"Whose idiotic idea was this?" His brother wondered with a growl, pushing a lock of white hair out of his face as did so. A strange birth defect left one of the twins with white hair and blue eyes, unlike the brown hair/brown eyes combination Jackson and the rest of the family sported. Despite the fact that their unfazed mother had named him Jonathan, he'd been nicknamed 'Jack Frost', coined from his appearance and his obsession-like fascination with winter, which had stuck throughout the rest of middle school and into high school. It had amused anyone who came across them that the boys' names were as similar as the twins themselves: Jack and Jackson.

Jackson came out of his reverie to listen to Jack's ranting, "I mean, what genius came up with this… game… anyway?! Seven Minutes in Heaven? Even the name sounds stupid! Besides, we're brothers! Twins, even!" He had started pacing at some point, gesturing frantically with his hands, "What kind of sick, twisted people would even think of this?"

Jackson could only find himself nodding along numbly. In truth, he knew exactly what had been going through their 'sick, twisted' classmates' minds when they pushed them in together.

He just didn't think they'd noticed his secret glances over at his twin when he thought no one was looking. They couldn't have seen the faint blush that spread over Jackson when his twin spoke to him, the tingling under his skin when they were close together. They honestly had no way of knowing of his curled fists and harsh stares at the girls his brother flirted with.

Jackson _didn't_ have a crush on his twin brother. But apparently the rest of the school seemed to think so.

Jack's voice rose, trying to capture his twin's attention, "-ckson! Are you okay-?"

They both winced as a masculine voice got through the doorframe, "Six more minutes, losers! Get a move on!" The shout was followed with mocking kiss sounds, and faint giggles erupted, reveling in the awkwardness that had followed the twins inside.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Bozos," he muttered, before turning back to Jackson, waiting for his answer.

Jackson snapped back to attention, trying to ignore the noise from their classmates and the fluttering in his stomach. "Yeah, Jack. I'm f- fine."

Jack's brow furrowed as he stepped closer, "You don't look so fine, Jackson." His voice was soft as he laid a hand on his twin's forehead, "In fact, you're starting to feel kind of warm."

Jack leaned in closer. It was starting to get very hard to breathe. Jackson pulled back, ducking under Jack's arm, only partly relieved when he got another full breath into his lungs, "I'm okay, I'm just…" he trailed off hopelessly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You sure? If you're about to throw up on me or something, we can get you out of here and to the nurse."

Jack was offering him a way out, both of them a way out. If he'd been thinking straight, Jackson would have taken it immediately. But for some reason he hesitated, unsure.

Jack stepped closer, "But you're not sick, are you?" He murmured, staring Jackson in the eyes, "You're warm… but you're not sick."

Jackson swallowed harshly, "I-"

Jack walked closer, and Jackson went with him, back pressing against the back wall to maintain the space between them, "Are you embarrassed, Jackson?" His face was impossible to read. "But why would you be…?" He trailed off, and slowly, a thin smile spread across his lips, "Oh."

"Five minutes!"

Jackson fidgeted, "I don't-"

"Oh no, but you do," his twin said, eyes alight with an emotion Jackson couldn't place. "You like me, Jackson, don't you?" He leaned in closer, their faces now only inches apart. There was nowhere else to run. Jack braced himself against the wall over Jackson's head with his arm, their equal heights allowing him to look directly into the brunette's eyes. "I would know, Jackson," he could barely hear his twin's next words, spoken in a husky whisper. "I would know… because I feel like that too."

Jackson would never be sure who kissed who first, only that one moment there was only cold, empty air, and the next that there were lips pressed on his, warm pressure that heated his blood. His eyes closed, savoring the feeling, wanting _more_.

He tangled his hands in Jack's hair, distantly wondering if his was that soft as well or if that was just something about his twin. Jack pushed closer, oblivious to Jackson's train of thought, their bodies pressed together.

"Four!"

Hesitantly, Jackson opened his mouth against the kiss, taking the slight opportunity to rid himself of the breathlessness that had accompanied the fireworks that had exploding inside of him ever since their lips had met.

It was like teetering on the edge of the bed of flaming coals. Even at 16, neither of them had ever had a kiss. It didn't make sense, only pure emotion and fire and explosions in Jackson's chest.

Jack explored his brother's mouth as if he were to set off a bomb, retreating every time he felt something. Slowly, Jackson prodded Jack's tongue with his own, feeling him, tasting him.

Vanilla.

Jack spread his hand flat against the small of Jackson's back, under his shirt, their bodies conforming to the point that Jackson couldn't tell where he ended and his brother began. His twin scraped the tips of his nails along Jackson's hot skin, testing it.

The brunette's pupils immediately dilated, and he gasped, wanting that feeling again. He groaned, subconsciously leaning into the touch. The shuffle caused him to lose his balance, and they both crashed to the floor.

"Three minutes! Gettin' heavy yet?"

Jackson threw his head back, chest heaving. His heart pounded to discover that his brother had landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "We… need to…" Jackson couldn't get the rest of the breathless sentence out as Jack leaned forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck and the base of his jawline. He turned his head, allowing his twin better access. His fingers scrabbled helplessly against the cold floor as he savored the feeling of his brother on his own bare skin.

Jack's hands trailed up, nimble fingers undoing the buttons that clasped his brother's shirt, Jackson making no attempt to stop him as he was rushed by cool air. Jack traced his fingers along the small stomach muscles gained from all the times he had forced the brunette to the gym. Jackson arced his back, panting.

"Two minutes! Better be getting some tongue action in there, Jackie boys!" The jab was followed by a chorus of cackling, as if he'd just cracked the wittiest line ever. Jackson couldn't even bring himself to roll his eyes, seeing as, well, it was true.

"J- Jack," he broke away from his twin, and he meant to be saying, 'we should stop', or 'they're about to come in', but instead what came out was, "How is it that I'm almost half naked and you're still fully clothed?"

Jackson clamped one hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said, staring at his brother with wide, horrified eyes. Jack stared back, frozen in place. "Oh god, I didn't-" Jackson began.

But Jack did something Jackson wasn't expecting: he laughed. "Well, when you put it like that," he breathed, pulling his hoodie up over his head, where it landed in a heap next to Jackson, revealing a bare torso, set with wide shoulders and what could be called the beginning of abs. Jackson's breath left him in a rush.

Jackson leaned up on his elbows, capturing Jack's lips in his, their chests touching. Jackson traced Jack's body, caressing every small goose bump and scar that he found. Curious, he put his hand on the small of Jack's back, and dragged what little nails he had lightly over him, wondering if his twin would have the same reaction that he had.

Jack broke away, gasping, clouded eyes wide. They looked at each other for a moment longer, before Jack returned the kiss hungrily, the force of it pushing Jackson back down to the floor. Jackson wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, using his new position to his advantage as much as he could.

"One minute!"

This time Jackson really did get out what he meant, "Jack, they're about to come in and see…"

"Let them see us," Jack murmured against his twin's neck, "Let them see us like this."

"But…"

"Are you ashamed of us, Jackson?" Jack lifted himself to look Jackson in the eyes, "Are you ashamed of who we are?"

Jackson squared his jaw, determined, "No, Jack. I'm not ashamed."

"Good," Jack breathed, taking the brunette's face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together and holding it there, before tracing his lips lightly along the outline of his face.

"Incoming!"

The door burst in, and the two boys sprang apart. For a moment, there was only silence, and then a low, long wolf whistle was heard, followed by a few laughs. One of the boys clasped Jack's arm from the elbow, pulling him up and slapping him on the back, "Awesome, dude! You got him good!"

Jack laughed, as Jackson looked on, confused, "What?"

Silence fell over their classmates as the twins' eyes met, and Jackson flinched back at the hardness reflected at him, "You're a freak, Jackson," his brother hissed. "Loving me like that, disgusting." He smiled humorlessly, "I'm_ ashamed_ to be related to you."

Then he turned away, grabbing his hoodie from someone who had stooped down to get it, slicking his sweaty hair back before wrapping his arms around the shoulders of two giggling girls. Jackson sat back against the wall in shock, watching his brother and the rest of his 'friends' leave the closet.

At the last moment, Jack turned back, and they locked eyes, blue on brown. Jackson searched them desperately, hoping for some small inkling of remorse, but found none. Jack smirked, waving his hoodie at him mockingly, and pecked one of the girls on the cheek.

And then he left, shutting the door behind him with his foot and leaving Jackson in darkness once more, hand creeping up to feel the dull pain of the bruise on his neck.

* * *

_**I regret nothing.**_


End file.
